Secret Longing
by viper-sindel
Summary: After a freak accident, two teenage girls are accepted into Wayne Manor. RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

"Well, another successful night," Richard (Dick) Grayson stated as he walked into the main room, fixing his clothing. Bruce Wayne didn't even notice, noting that Alfred was waiting with a rather tell-tale expression.

"What is it, Alfred?" asked Bruce. "Another criminal all ready?"

"No, Master Bruce," Alfred answered. "My niece sends her greetings to both of you… and some unfortunate news. Two houses near hers were burned to the ground, two teens being the only survivors. They both have no family and no place to go at the moment. No other homes in that area were willing to take them both. Seeing as they'd rather not be separated, she was hoping that you would be so kind as to offer your home as a refuge until the teens find a more permanent settlement."

"So basically," Dick began, catching up to them. "We're going to be babysitters?"

"Not exactly," Bruce said after glancing at Alfred's face. "They're older teens, aren't they, just shy of being on their own?"

"Sixteen," Alfred replied. "Both of them are just freshly graduated freshmen. My niece wanted you to call if you wanted more information on them-"

"Like why no one in their own town would take them?" suggested Dick. Bruce nodded and picked up the phone, dialing quickly the all too familiar number. He then put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" came Batgirl's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello," Bruce said.

"Bruce!" she said excitedly. "I guess Alfred got you my request."

"Indeed," he replied. "What can you tell me about the teens?"

"The girls are both sixteen," she began. "Z and Becky are easy enough to get along with, but Z isn't too keen on authority figures. Becky's more of a girly-girl, loves shopping and all that jazz. Z is more of an independent person. I give her maybe a week before she has a job and is demanding to pay some amount of rent. She hates borrowing money and living off other people, says it's the same as leeching. Basically, to describe the two, Z's more of an unpredictable person while Becky's the laid-back kind of person."

"Why wouldn't anyone in your town take them in?" asked Bruce. There was a long, hesitant pause.

"Well… Z's kinda hard to get along with and she… isn't… quite… normal…" Batgirl answered, searching for the words. "Most people were all too willing to take just Becky, but she wouldn't abandon Z. The two are too close to be separated."

"Thus the problem," Alfred summed up.

"Will Z fit in here?" Dick asked.

"Define 'fit in'" Batgirl answered. "Just ask her to do things instead of order her to and you won't have a problem. Nine times out of ten she'll do what she's asked. Warning though, Becky will follow Z's lead. If she doesn't like you, Becky won't either."

"Follow the leader," muttered Dick.

"When will they arrive at the airport?" asked Bruce.

"Around seven tonight if I get them on the next plane," Batgirl answered. You could hear the relief and the gratitude in her voice. "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Bruce answered. "Talk to you another time."

"Same to you," she said and hung up. Bruce looked at Alfred.

"We have the party tonight," he reminded him. "Will you pick them up from the airport?"

"Certainly, Master Bruce," Alfred replied. "I will be sure to make no extra stops on the way back."

Bruce smiled while Dick grinned in amusement.

"This is going to be interesting," Bruce muttered, walking towards his chambers.

"Hey Bruce," Dick asked suddenly. "Seeing as to how we're gonna have two teens living with us, how are we going to keep our identities secret?"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

"Z!" Becky said, pointing out the window. "Look at that! It's Gothem! Isn't it amazing?"

I glanced out the window. Big buildings… large windows… one-too-many people…

"Great," I answered sarcastically. She didn't even hear it. Her face was pressed up against the window. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are we supposed to meet at the gate again?" asked Becky. I glanced at the photo in my hand.

"Alfred," I replied. "You'll know him when you see him."

"More like, YOU will," she replied. I grinned and looked down.

"There's the airport," I commented. "We'll land shortly."

She hushed up and sat back, putting back on her seatbelt.

* * *

Man was this party boring! The clock read seven-thirty. The teens would be here soon. Good. Then I'd have a good reason to leave. At least Bruce was having fun… surrounded by all of his female fans. If we were in our capes I'd be getting just as much attention, not just being the boy that lives with Bruce Wayne. I saw the headlights flash through the window. They were here.

"Bruce," I said softly, tapping his shoulder. "You can sway company and I'll get them both settled in."

Bruce nodded and I vanished out to the hall. Alfred was coming in the front door, both of his hands empty. Then… she walked in. Beautiful luscious auburn hair fell down to her waist in waves. Her frame was curved in all the right places, thin but muscular. Every inch of her body was smooth, smooth tan skin. Her eyes were a luminescent emerald green. Every feature of her… she must have been carved by angels!

"Z!" came another voice from behind her, snapping me out of my trance. "I can't get this bag!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and set down her one bag. She then walked back out the door. Next to the car was the other girl… Becky was it? She had black hair, well formed and falling down to her shoulders. She was curved as well, though she obviously wasn't in shape like Z. She had some muscle, but most of her was slim and shapely. She was mainly a look-at attraction. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and her skin was tan. It was a tad bit lighter than Z's but it worked.

"I told you not to pack so much!" she scolded calmly. "This is exactly why I travel light. One way or another, I end up carrying YOUR bags!"

"I can help," I offered, stepping up next to the car. Only then did I see why Z had been complaining. There were four suitcases left! Not little suitcases either! Z looked at me.

"The bag I dropped in the entry hall and one of these will suffice," she stated calmly, though she looked grateful for the help. "We can get the rest."

"Of course," I answered, following her commands. I waited at the top of the stairs for them to catch up. Becky had two suitcases, a purse, and a duffle bag. Z had four suitcases, two duffle bags, a purse, AND a carry-on for make-up. I just shook my head in wonder.

"And how many bags are yours?" I asked Z when she reached me. She smirked.

"The two your carrying," she replied. I looked back at her, stunned. "And the blue duffle bag I'm carrying as well as my purse. The rest are Becky's."

"I see why you said she needed to travel light," I said, then led them upstairs to their rooms. "Z's room is on the left, Becky's on the right."

Then I glanced at Z.

"I'm allowed to call you that, right?" I asked quickly. She nodded. Man! Did she have to have half-lidded eyes RIGHT now?

"And what do I call you?" she asked. Her voice spoke her independence and, at the same time, gave off an edge of allure. I swallowed to give myself a little more control. Now that she was right next to me, I saw that she was maybe half-an-inch shorter than me.

"Richard Grayson, Dick for short," I answered. She smiled. I wanted to melt.

"Docxema ReAnn Diangelo, Z for short," she said, placing a hand on the side of my face. She slid them down the curve of my jaw, then down my neck. I swallowed again. Had she no idea what she was doing to me? "You have a remarkable complexion…"

"Th-thank you," I stuttered, then recovered. "I use Olay."

"Really?" she asked, surprised. Her hand dropped down to her side, allowing me to breathe again. "You use girl products?"

I blushed.

"Z, quit badgering our host and get in your room," Becky called from Z's room. "You're gonna love it! It's like it was customized for you!"

I smiled.

"It was," I muttered. Z heard and smiled.

"You had them altered to our tastes?" she asked, surprised. I smiled.

"Quite a night of surprises, huh?" I asked. She smiled.

"Indeed," she answered, then walked past me into her room. I looked in the doorway, admiring her backside for a moment. I mentally slapped myself. She was a teenager! She was roughly four years younger than me!

"Look at the furniture!" came Becky's voice. "It's just the style you like!"

"It's all good and well, but… where is our other host?" Z asked. I froze. Bruce…

"Right here," came his voice from behind me. I turned and smiled at him. "Bruce Wayne."

He shook Z's hand, Becky's afterward. It was just as Batgirl had said. Z was the leader.

"Docxema ReAnn Diangelo," Z said. "This is Rebekah Faith Mattison."

"Pleased to meet both of you," Bruce said. "Breakfast is served at eight every morning. Lunch is served at twelve-thirty. Supper then at six. We eat together and the meals do not start until everyone is there."

"Tight schedule, no?" Z asked. Only then did it hit me that Z was the one doing all of the talking with us. It was almost like she was protecting Becky from us.

"It's adequate," Bruce replied. "The house will need to be reasonably quiet every night from eleven to six. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Z answered in a mocking tone. I looked at Becky with a confused look, but she shot me a warning look back. Later. That would come later. I then mustered up a smile.

"Well, goodnight," I told them. I was exhausted. I'd pulled an all-nighter last night with the criminals and then the party today… I was ready for bed. The two teens smiled back.

"Goodnight, Dick," they chorused.

"Sleep well," Z stated before vanishing into the room once more and then closing the door. Becky looked at Bruce and I.

"See you tomorrow," she finally said, then vanished into the other room. I exchanged looks with Bruce and we both departed to our own rooms for the night. Tomorrow… It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_I sighed as the sounds of the world vanished, the streets vanished. I felt myself wrapped in two strong arms, pressed against a leather-clad body… Red and black were the only colors I saw as I looked at him. He wore those colors on his muscular, well sculpted body…_

_"Robin…" came my raspy, heated moan…_

In a nanosecond, I jerked awake, sitting up in my bed. What on earth was that? Where in the world had that come from? Who was this… Robin? How did I know him? Why was he in my dreams? Why was he touching me like that?

I groaned and rubbed my face as I tried to sort my thoughts. That had seemed more like a premonition than a dream. Then… who was Robin? I growled in frustration and got out of bed. A glass of cold water would put me back to sleep, hopefully a dreamless sleep. I walked down the hall in the direction my mind was telling me to go. It wouldn't be long before I'd forget the dream anyway… I hope. I looked around, seeing if anyone was still awake. I was fortunate to not have run into anyone yet. Then I saw the kitchen door. Alfred had told me that they left the light over the stove on at night so seeing a light was no warning. I walked into the kitchen, only to stop, startled, as I saw Dick sitting at the counter with a glass of cold water! Did we think alike or what?

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked casually, getting my own glass and water. He'd jumped when I'd spoken. Obviously, his listening skills sucked.

"You could say that," he replied, pulling out the chair next to him for me. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down. Then I thought about my dream. Should I tell Becky what I'd envisioned? No. I know exactly what she'd say.

_ "Really?" she would shriek. "It's a premonition! I know it! Be careful of this… Robin… character! He might be another person out to kill you! He might be in league with Them!"_

No. I didn't need that right now.

"A penny for your thoughts," offered Dick. I smiled softly.

"Just a… strange dream," I replied. "Nothing important to share."

"Who 'm I gonna tell?" he asked. I smiled a little more at that.

"Just let it go, Dick," I stated. "It's fine. All behind me…"

He didn't believe me. His face said so.

"Kay," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Penny for your thoughts," I said, mimicking him. He smiled.

"It's nothing important to share," he replied. I laughed.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we keep repeating one another," I stated. He just smiled and took another sip of his water. It was obvious that something was bugging him, but he wasn't going to say it. I'd just have to accept the secrecy.

"How far are your rooms from ours?" I asked nonchalantly. He smiled.

"Down at the other end of the house," he answered. "Mine are on the right side of the hall and Bruce's are on the left."

"Have you always lived here?" I asked.

"Not always," he answered. He was hiding something. He wasn't looking at me anymore. "I moved in when Bruce and I teamed up for… business."

That hesitation was a slip-in. He wasn't being totally honest with me. Why did he have to have such beautiful eyes and smooth skin? I reached over and gently turned his face to me again. His eyes were smoky…

"Now…" I shifted to be closer to him. Don't ask me why I did cause I don't know. "Why on earth would 'nothing important' keep you from sleep?"

He swallowed hard, his gaze not leaving mine. I smiled and turned fully to face him.

"Dick… You can tell me," I said softly, turning it into more of a coo. Did he… did he just lean forward a little? "Or not."

With that I got up and drained my glass. I then rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher. Once that was done, I turned back to look at Dick. He looked like he'd been kicking himself for something.

"Well… goodnight, Dick," I said and walked out of the room. I went back to my room without a single glance back. Goodnight indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

THIS INSERT IS TO SHOW THAT NOTHING INTERESTING HAPPENED BETWEEN BED AND THE NEXT NIGHT.

Docxema got a job that morning at a night club waiting tables.

Dick wasn't happy with her choice of work.

Becky went shopping with Alfred for more things.

Bruce offered Docxema a ride, but she wouldn't accept.

NOW: Z IS COMING BACK TO THE MANSION FROM WORK.

I sighed and began to walk home. Yes, walk. I was walking home from work… in the dark… through the worst area of town because it was the quickest route. Bright, aren't I? Cursing my boss for the fact that my uniform contained a very short top and miniskirt, I took down the street. This was going to royally suck. It was cold. I was exposed in places I'd never dared show before. This was the bad part of town… Could this get any worse?

"Hey cutie."

Never mind. It just did.

"Where's a pretty little thing like you going?"

"Need a ride honey? You can only get one if you give one!"

I kept walking, hoping in vain that they'd just go away. Then a hand grabbed my arm. I whipped around, my hand coming in contact with someone's face. He stumbled back, but it was too late for me. No sooner had he let go did four others grab hold of me. I was jerking and struggling.

"LET GO!" I screamed. They just laughed.

"Not til after we get what we want, darlin'," the leader said, having recovered from the blow I'd dealt him. I felt a hand try to slide in between my thighs, so I clamped them shut and screamed until someone covered my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could, only to get slapped for the effort.

"The little bitch bit me!" he cried. I struggled even harder to get away. The leader's hands were on me, getting ready to remove some clothing—

VROOOOOOOOOOM!

Three of the guys holding me fell, taking me with them. A cry of dismay and pain was heard as well as a fight. I was jerked to my feet by the leader as he dragged me into a nearby alleyway, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. I struggled with every ounce of my strength, every breath I had. He then laid me down on the ground and I kicked and bucked to keep him from settling on me. I struggled to sit up, struggled against him, but he pinned me down! He removed his hand for a nanosecond, and I let loose a blood-curling scream! His hands were starting to remove my clothing, my skirt being unzipped. He was gonna touch me! With his hand, he pried apart my legs while I cried and struggled and screamed for help. Help me! Someone! Please!

"Let her go," came a low dangerous voice behind my rapist. He glanced back.

"Why don't you make me?" he challenged. In moments, he was ripped off of me and I scrambled back til I felt the wall. I re-zipped my skirt and then turned my gaze to what was in front of me. To my shock, I recognized one of them! Red and black… My dream! Could it be… Robin? The last blow was dealt and my attacker was knocked out. The figure came towards me, but I tried to back away, forgetting I was against a wall.

"Easy," he said calmingly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I was shaking. I was crying. I was a mess! I felt his arms wrap around me comfortingly. He was… he was letting me cry on him! So… I did. I cried til I could cry no more. Once I was somewhat calmed down, I just rested my head on his chest.

"Thank you," I whispered. His hand rubbed my back soothingly.

"You're welcome," he replied. Then he picked me up bride-style. "Where do you live?"

The question sounded almost forced, almost like he knew.

"At the Wayne manor," I replied, completely calm and safe in his muscular arms. "What am I to call you?"

"Robin," he answered, confirming my suspicions. Well… now I knew who Robin was. He wasn't an enemy. He was my guardian, my guardian angel of sorts.

In moments, we arrived at a motorcycle and he got on, me still in his arms. I was falling asleep, lulled by the beat of his heart and the warmth he radiated.

"Don't worry, Z," he whispered softly to my nearly unconscious mind. "I'll get you home safe."

With that last thought, I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

I was shaking with rage as I carried Docxema back into the manor. How dare they! How dare they! She was just an innocent bystander! I knew I hadn't changed into my normal clothes, but she needed to get to bed. I passed Alfred in the hall on the way to her room.

"Good lord!" he said quietly. "What happened?"

"She was on her way home from work and some guys jumped her, hoping for a ride," I stated. My voice was cold with fury. Alfred took a step back at my tone.

"She doesn't know—"

"No," I cut him off. "She has no clue and I'm not about to tell her… yet. For now, I need to get her to her room and to bed."

"And the men that did this?" Alfred asked.

"In police custody," I answered. "I called just as I left the scene. She was all ready asleep. And Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Dick?"

"Don't tell Bruce."

I didn't give him a chance to answer as I vanished into her room. I made not a sound as I moved back the covers and laid her down. Her arms didn't seem to want to release me, making me smile softly. Carefully, I loosened them and then covered her up again. She looked even more beautiful when asleep… I took a risk and let my hand touch her face. So soft… I mentally slapped myself. What if she woke up and felt me doing that? I turned and began to leave.

"Robin?" came her soft voice. Damn! I had woken her! I turned back with a small smile.

"Yes?" I asked.

"They won't get away with this, right?" she asked. I smiled truly at that.

"No," I answered, walking back to her bed. "And I will talk to Dick and Bruce and see if they can't transport you to and from work so this doesn't happen again."

She sat up and gave me a hug.

"I don't know how to thank you," she said softly. "I don't do it often."

I chuckled.

"You're doing fine," I assured her. "When night comes, know that I'll be watching. No one will ever get to harm you."

She nodded and then laid back down. I allowed myself to caress her cheek one more time before I departed. If I'd stayed any longer, the men on the streets wouldn't be her only problem. She'd have a horny bird to deal with.

"Master Dick," Alfred said as he saw me walking back to the cave to change. "I assume that you will be her escort from now on?"

"Yes," I replied. "This cannot happen again."

"I agree, young Master," Alfred stated. "But you should rest tonight. Did you forget that you promised to take young Z on a trip around town tomorrow since it's her day off?"

I winced.

"I forgot," I answered truthfully. She'd know I was Robin in no time! All she'd need was one day with me to figure that out! Why did I agree to take her? Oh yeah… Her cute eyes persuaded me.

"Goodnight, Master Dick," Alfred said, then left for his own rest. I smiled.

"Night, Alfred," I said back. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

I woke to the sound of Bryan Adams, the music coming from across the hall in Z's room. Okay… that wasn't a good sign. When she played Bryan Adams, something traumatic had occurred. What had happened last night to make her so upset?

Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, I went in and took a shower. Then I changed into shorts and a t-shirt. After doing my make-up and brushing my hair and teeth, I went out of my room and walked to the hall for breakfast. Bruce and Dick were all ready there.

"Good morning," I greeted them, sitting down. They both smiled.

"Same to you," Bruce said. I smiled warmly. "Well, we have another ten minutes before breakfast starts. Was Docxema awake?"

"Yes," I answered. "She's… listening to music. She'll be here in time."

He nodded and, no sooner did I silence, did she walk into the room. She wore bell-bottom, hip-hugger blue jeans and a green tank-top. Her usual make-up was done; mascara and eye-liner. Her hair was nicely brushed and ready for another day, as usual.

"Good morning, Z," I greeted. She smiled, taking the seat next to me. The smile was forced. I knew it had to be. So… I did the only thing I could think of. I asked her about it. "Why were you playing Bryan Adams this morning?"

"Am I not allowed to simply enjoy his music?" she asked, trying to cover up the real reason. I wasn't buying it.

"You and I both know that you only listen to Bryan Adams when you're upset about something," I stated. "You can't fool me, Miss Diangelo."

She looked at the table for a few minutes, then looked at Dick.

"Dick," she said. He looked up at her questioningly. "Would you be willing to give me a ride to and from work every night?"

"Sure," he said with a smile. I gaped.

"But Bruce offered yesterday!" I sputtered. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Now, all eyes were on Z.

"Circumstances beyond my control changed," she replied evenly. "That's all."

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked, annoyed that she would think me so… stupid!

"No," she replied, surprising me. "But I'm not giving you a better answer so you'll just have to deal with it."

I frowned. Something terrible had happened. I knew it. She never denied me the truth unless it was something she was ashamed of or something that she thought unfair to her mind… or she thought she had it handled.

"So, are we still on for today, Dick?" Z asked. He smiled and nodded again.

"You're gonna love our trip today," he said. "I have the whole thing planned and I know you'll like the places you're going to see."

"Oh really?" Z asked, smiling with intrigue. I bent my head down so she wouldn't see my smile. How was I going to explain to her that I'd spoken to Dick yesterday about a few things she'd love to see, places and people alike? I'm sure she'd be grateful after it was all said and done, but right at the beginning?

"Breakfast is served."

Saved by Alfred. Remind me to get him something really cool the next time we go shopping. Unfortunately, I was stuck at the house today. Bruce had to work and Dick was taking Z out. That left Alfred and I really didn't want to cost him anything, let alone gas or time.

"Actually crunchy bacon?" Z asked, surprised. Alfred smiled.

"A certain friend of yours informed me that you prefer it that way," he told her, setting her plate in front of her. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, and French toast… perfect breakfast! Z was pleased. The look on her face said so.

"Thanks, Alfred," she said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded. Soon, we all had our food and Alfred left us. I smiled.

"Let's eat!" Dick said and the meal began.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

I smiled as I walked outside, my purse over my shoulder. It was a beautiful day and I was riding a motorcycle around Gothem City with my rich host! Could this day get any better? Then a red and black clad figure flashed in front of my vision and I smiled. It could get better if my masked savior was here escorting me instead.

Instantly, I mentally slapped myself! What on earth was I thinking? Masked savior indeed! I shook my head to clear it and then looked down the steps to see Dick and Becky talking. He was listening intently to what she was saying.

"So this is what makes you so sure that I'll like the places you're taking me," I commented, making both of them whip around to look at me. I smiled as I walked down to them. "So what are the two collaborators doing now?"

Becky blushed and Dick looked at his bike, trying to hide his own blush.

"Just clarifying some last minute details," she finally answered. I shook my head and then smiled at Dick. He patted the seat behind him and I smiled, rolling my eyes. Then I returned the hug Becky was giving me.

"Have fun today," I told her. She smirked.

"Keep it clean," she whispered in my ear, making me blush. I was so glad Dick hadn't heard that! The confused look on his face told me he didn't. I got on the back of the bike and Dick smiled.

"Keep your arms around me or hang onto the handles on the back," he instructed. "We wouldn't want you falling off, now would we?"

Becky snorted in laughter half-way up the steps and I shot her a dirty look. I then put my hands on the sides of his waist, looping a finger through his belt loops. He then revved up the engine and we were off! He was quiet for a while til we were in the middle of the main road, one filled with cars and sounds.

"So… what did Becky say that made you blush so badly?" he asked. I smiled in embarrassment, leaning my head on his back, my blush coming back.

"Keep it clean," I muttered. He heard and I felt the heat coming off his neck. I looked up and, sure enough, he was blushing now. "If anyone asks, I don't know her…"

He laughed at that, losing his blush.

"So… where are we going first?" I asked him. He smiled and glanced back.

"Just wait and see," he replied. I smirked. I knew how to get men to talk. I took my fingers from his belt loops and slid my hands around to his thighs. I heard his sharp intake of breath. I smiled and then slid them down them a ways and then back up and around his waist fully. I slid forward, lightly pressing my feminine front against his back. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, really, really hard. I smiled lightly and then tilted my head up towards his ear. From this position, he would feel every word I spoke as well as hear it.

* * *

I swallowed hard. What on earth was she playing at?

"Come again?" she whispered seductively. I began to tremble. I could feel her soft breath on my ear… That little tease of hers had effectively jumbled my mind. My heart felt like it was going to burst and, to make matters worse, I could feel a burning in my groin. This little minx was getting me turned on! Taking deep, controlling breaths, I released the tension in each part of my body little by little. I had never been undone by a woman and I wasn't going to give into this one… yet.

"Just wait and see," I repeated calmly, more calmly than I felt. I felt like whipping around and showing the little minx that two can play her little game!

Instantly, she gave a small huff and moved her hands back to their original position. She also slid back and I found myself missing the warmth of her body next to mine.

Immediately, I mentally smacked myself. Control yourself, Dick! Focus! I stopped at the light and took another controlling breather. Just a little further and we'd be off the bike.

"Do you have to work tonight?" I asked her, remembering her request. She shook her head.

"No," she answered. "Not til tomorrow."

"So we have all day to show you my world," I summed up. All day? Could I take her teasing that long? Could I resist her that long? Best to not think about it.

"Dick," she began, somewhat hesitantly. I began moving again as the light turned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What do you… know of… of Robin?" she asked. My insides turned half to mush and the other half to ice. She was asking about me!

"Well, he and Batman are the guardians of Gothem City," I answered. I decided to give her the view the media had on us. "He's the sidekick."

"Didn't seem like a sidekick to me," she muttered. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that, but it made my pride soar. She thought of me as my own hero!

"He usually wears red and black and doesn't do much of the more dangerous things because Batman thinks he's not ready," I continued. "There are others who'd argue that he's a menace to society, just like Batman."

"A menace?" she asked, clearly disgusted with the idea.

"Yeah," I answered. "He's not really favored by the public eye, not near as much as Batman."

I then pulled into the parking lot and turned the engine off.

"That's the most I can say," I answered. "Follow me."

She stepped off the bike with utmost grace and followed me. I smiled and paused at the doorway. I turned to her and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"What I'm about to show you must be nearly a complete surprise," I told her. "I need you to close your eyes and trust me to lead you."

She looked at me for a moment, then smiled and closed her eyes. I took a moment to soak in that moment of trust and then took her slender hand into my own. I opened the door and led her in. I led her straight to the middle and then turned her to face away from me.

"Open your eyes," I whispered in her ear. She obeyed and a gasp of surprise reached my ears, sending my pride through the roof. I knew she'd like it!

* * *

My eyes were unable to take it all in at once! We were in a garden, a tropical garden! I turned back to Dick, my eyes aglow.

"This place is beautiful!" I whispered, so touched by this moment. He smiled.

"And we have it all to ourselves for an hour," he told me, taking my hand. "I want to give you a tour."

I smiled and let him lead me where he would. We walked through, him naming the plants and showing me the flowers and the waterfalls. I was unable to say anything, due to my amazement at the beauty of this place! I could only smile in wonder and pleasure as he led me along. Finally, we made it back to the middle and I sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"So?" he asked. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful… all of it," I answered, still struck by its beauty. He smiled.

"Hungry yet?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes," I answered. He offered me his hand again.

"I know the perfect place," he said, helping me to my feet. Then he took out a handkerchief.

"You're not going to blindfold me… are you?" I asked. He grinned.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't, now would it?" he asked. I smiled in amusement and let him blindfold me. Then I held still til I felt his hand securely holding mine. For some reason, I felt like his hand belonged in mine…

Instantly, I slapped myself. Get a grip! He had at least five years on me! He must! He's unavailable!

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly. I would have rolled my eyes, but I knew he couldn't see them.

"If I didn't, would I have let you blindfold me?" I asked. He chuckled. I could feel his breath on my lips, making me nervous for some unknown reason. Then I felt him pick me up, bride-style, and carry me outside to the bike. He set me down and then climbed on himself. He then placed my hands where they'd been before. Before he could move though, I wrapped them around his waist instead, forcing myself to move closer. I knew he glanced back.

"Don't want to accidentally fall off," I said. He chuckled and revved the engine. In a few minutes, we were gone. I don't know how long we traveled, but it seemed like forever til we stopped. As soon as he turned off the engine, I sat back, releasing his waist. He got off the bike and picked me up again.

"Mr. Grayson," came a third voice and I heard a door open. Where on earth was he taking me? Then, he set me down on a chair and untied my blindfold. As soon as I adjusted to the lighting, my eyes lit up with pleasure. We were in a Chinese restaurant!

"You like?" he asked, grinning wickedly as he sat across from me. Only then did I see the menus and my eyes widened.

"How did you know I loved Imperial Palace?" I asked in wonder. He just grinned.

"Order whatever you want," he said, then took a menu for himself. I could only shake my head in wonder and disbelief. He was sparing no expense on me today!

* * *

I smiled as I looked at my menu. So far, so good. She loved it all so far. After a few moments, we were ready.

"What'll it be?" asked our waiter. She smiled.

"Sweet and Sour Chicken with extra Sweet and Sour Sauce," she ordered. I noted that she wasn't asking for anything else. I thought she liked… Instantly I mentally hit myself. Here's my chance!

"Beef and Broccoli with Sweet and Sour Sauce," I ordered. "And an appetizer of Crab Ragoon."

Her eyes widened in momentary surprise, then a pleased smile crossed her face. I smiled to myself as the waiter took our menus and then we waited, sipping on our hot tea.

"Becky told you I liked Crab Ragoon, didn't she?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I was surprised that you didn't order any," he commented. "She said you almost never have a meal without them."

"Well… I'm trying not to be a leech since I'm betting you won't let me be Dutch," she answered, making me laugh. She wanted to split the tab, but I wasn't going to let her. This was my meal, my gift to the goddess across from me. When our food came, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, though I ate at the same time. She noticed.

"What?" she asked with a smile. "Is there something on my face?"

I blushed having been caught red-handed.

"No," I answered. "You just… have a really cute way of eating."

I wanted to slap myself as momentary surprise slipped across her face. Then she smiled in amusement.

"You're watching me eat?" she asked. I blushed even more and she laughed. "That's a first."

The rest of the meal was nearly uneventful. The waiter flirted with Z and she totally shut him down, claiming to have ANOTHER on her mind. After that, I took her back to the bike and we took off for our third destination. She would like this place a lot. I smiled as we pulled up to the curb and parked. I didn't even need to tell her where we were. Her face told me that she knew.

"I hear they just moved in an Egyptian Exhibit, all the way from Cairo, Egypt," I told her. Her eyes were so bright when she looked at me. She was very pleased.

* * *

I couldn't express how excited I was at this! An Egyptian Exhibit! I let Dick lead me into the area of the museum that it was at. I was overjoyed when he led me up to a foreign looking man.

"Docxema, this is Professor Alric of the Egyptian Arts Society," he introduced. I shook the man's hand, though my mind was reeling.

"I hear that you have an immense interest in Ancient Egypt," he said. His voice was low and gravelly in comparison to Dick's. I smiled.

"I don't even think you could measure it," I told him. He smiled.

"Well," he said. "I'm here to be your guide through the exhibit. I plan to tell you all that I know about this."

TWO HOURS LATER

I was so excited as I climbed on the motorcycle behind Dick.

"That was amazing!" I said. "I never knew that they also mummified their workers too!"

The Professor had indeed told me all that he knew about the exhibit—and much more! I was so happy! Even Dick had seemed entranced by the tales of our guide. I was so pleased by all that I had done here.

Dick revved the engine and we were off once more. I could only guess where he was taking me now. I knew it would be something I'd enjoy. So far, I had yet to be disappointed about being in his company. He was just amazing like that. After a while of driving and a few extra moments of cursing a taxi that nearly hit us, we came to a halt next to… the city park! I stepped off and smiled as I took Dick's offered hand. Only then did it hit me that I'd been holding his hand most of the day!

"I was thinking that you might like a slow down before we head to our next location," he said. I smiled.

"And a stroll in the park sounds really inviting," I told him. He smiled and we set out on the sidewalk. I smiled and we both began to talk about our lives (me making sure not to admit too much). I was amazed to learn that the man holding my hand was only five years older (like I'd guessed) and that we both agreed on a lot of things. He had even heard of the lab where I'd been imprisoned (though I admitted that not). He said he'd been disgusted by what they'd been trying to pull off there. He obviously didn't know that they succeeded. I just smiled and listened. I told him about my family, about how my parents split up and how I had just been finding my feet in a one-parent world.

For some reason, I felt as though I could trust him with everything, but something held me back. Perhaps it was the secrets he kept from me. I don't know exactly what it was, but I know that my heart wanted to tell him, to trust him fully. My hand hadn't left his during the entire walk. In fact, I began to notice things about him that I liked during this walk. He had beautiful eyes and a very charming smile. He was real with me, not just putting up a mask like other guys do. He wasn't trying to impress me. He was just being himself. It was amazing.

"Okay," he said finally, stepping up next to his bike. "Now, I'm going to take us back to the manor. The day's not over yet, but I want you to change clothes. Dress like you're going to a college party."

I smiled pleasantly though my mind was thinking up possible combos. I knew for a fact that now would be the time to show him that I wasn't a pretty-puff princess and that I knew the dark side quite well.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, getting on behind him. This was going to be fun.

* * *

I smiled as I heard the bike turn into the driveway. Then I glanced at the clock. What in the world? It was only 5:30! What on earth were they doing back? After a moment, both entered the room. Z was heading to her room and Dick was doing the same. With a sigh, I set down my book and walked up to Z's room.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stepping in before she closed the door.

"Dick told me to change into college party clothes," she replied. I quirked a brow, then grinned. I knew where he was taking her next. "What combo should I wear?"

"Black, plastic-leather, bell-bottom, hip-hugger pants and your red halter-top," I told her. Instantly, she got it out and began to change. "Want me to help you with anything else?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling on the pants. "Pick out my jewelry."

I grinned. I went to her jewelry box and pulled out her black choker necklace and her black earrings. This would do. Then I turned and found that she was putting on her black heels (though they weren't really high). She looked great. I handed her the jewelry and, while she put them on, I began to brush her hair. I also took a bottle of her perfume, called A Little Sexy, and sprayed it on her. It was the perfect addition. I smiled as I looked at her now. Now… she looked like an enchantress. Dick didn't stand a chance of denying her anything tonight!

* * *

I waited in the main hall. My nerves were all a jitter. I had butterflies in my stomach. It was only a matter of time before she would come down. I could only imagine what she was going to wear! I was in a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. I'd been told they were really good colors on me. That's when I heard laughter. Z…

"Don't worry about a thing," Z was telling Becky. "I'm sure that's the worst we can expect."

I turned to look, but nothing could have prepared me for what I'd see. Her frame was even more enhanced by her clothes. Her eyes were the only other color on her other than black and red… my colors… My mouth went dry as she floated down the stairs like a goddess. Becky grinned at me and walked to me before Z could get within earshot.

"Wake up, Romeo," she whispered with amusement. I snapped back to my senses and looked at Becky.

"I'm doomed," was all I could say. She laughed and Z reached us.

"Ready to go, Dick?" she asked. I inhaled, only to close my eyes for a moment. That scent… I opened my eyes and nodded. An enchantress… That's what she had to be. None other could do what she was doing right now. Then I remembered that we were taking my motorcycle again. Instantly, I wished I'd asked Alfred to drive us instead. Driving with her that close and dressed like that was going to be a challenge.

I swallowed my urges for the moment and then we were off. Just as the scent was starting to overwhelm my sanity, we pulled into the parking lot of Granite City. I heard her gasp of surprise.

"You're bound and determined to spoil me today, aren't you?" she asked with a smile. I gave a somewhat weak smile back. We walked into the restaurant together and I smiled as we went to a two-person table. That was just the way to set the evening mood. She was aglow with pleasure as we ordered, ate, and talked. She kept asking where we were going next, but I didn't tell her. She'd just have to wait and see. I smiled as we got ready to leave.

"That meal was excellent," she said. I nodded in agreement.

"You'll like our final stop even better," I told her. She looked at me for a moment as if deciding where in the world we were headed. I just smiled. "Trust me."

As she got on the back of my bike again, I felt her hands slide around me again.

"I do," was her reply, her breath gently teasing my ear. I shifted for a moment, then started up the bike and we pulled out. I just hoped I could stay in control in this next environment.

* * *

As we got further from Granite City, I began to hear it… music… pounding, loud music! The closer we got, the louder it sounded! When we parked the bike, I stepped off, only to feel the ground vibrating with the intense bass! I looked at Dick in complete disbelief!

"Well," I commented. "This explains the dress code."

He chuckled and took my hand, getting in line with everyone else. I noticed that we got a lot of looks from some of the others in line. Surprisingly, for once the attention didn't bother me. In fact, it got me more excited for this! Only then did I notice that Dick was surprisingly quiet. I turned and looked at him.

"You all right?" I asked. He nodded, though his face said he wasn't. "You're just unnaturally quiet."

He gave me a small smile.

"Gotta save my energy for dancing," he said. "From what I hear, you're really good and hard to keep up with."

I laughed.

"Only if you don't know the dances," I answered. I took a moment and risked something. I reached up and let my hand brush the bangs out of his face. For some reason, he closed his eyes as soon as my fingers brushed his skin. I let my hand drop and smiled as I turned around. Soon enough, we got into the club and I looked at the DJ, only to laugh. I knew him! I pulled Dick through the crowd and up to the stand.

"Hi Harry!" I called. He heard, grinned, and put the music on automatic and took off his headphones, coming down to see me. He pulled me into a really tight hug.

"How've you been?" he asked. I smiled.

"Wonderful!" I answered. Then he gave a small sympathetic smile.

"Sorry about your family and the fire," he said. I smiled softly.

"I'm over it," I lied. In truth, I'd done everything in my power to block it out of my mind. I couldn't afford to think about it right now.

"Who's your friend?" he asked. I grinned.

"He's one of the people that so generously took me and Becky in," I answered. "Dick Grayson, meet Harry Davis."

Both men shook hands.

"Awful nice of you to take Z in on such short notice," Harry told him. Dick smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine," he answered. I smiled and then turned to Harry.

"I wanna start the night off with some modern and then slowly go Latino," I said. "Can I do that?"

"For you, it is done," Harry answered. I giggled when he kissed my hand. Then he went back to his station. So, I turned and pulled Dick onto the dance floor. Then… I let loose! This was my environment! I was mildly surprised when Dick kept pace with me. Smiling to myself, I let the music take my night away.

ALMOST TWO HOURS LATER

I smiled as I downed the rest of my water. Dick was right beside me. I smiled as Harry came on the speaker.

"All right people!" he called. "This is the last dance of the night, fully Latino!"

Instantly, I grabbed Dick's hand.

"Let it all out on the floor!" Harry called. I smiled and took my position with Dick. Instantly, we began to dance with the music. This was Salsa so, you had to dance really close. In fact, the moves we were pulling were more like a dance of desire. Every second was more and more intoxicating! Then he leaned me back and we were eye to eye for a moment. I looked at him, the sweat running down his face. Mine was running down my neck. He pulled me up slowly and the music faded away, along with every other sound in the room other than our breathing and the beating of our hearts. I felt my heart speed up and felt heat racing through me. My eyes couldn't break from his powerful gaze. Then… he leaned over and his lips touched mine… A burst of desire ran through me, nearly immobilizing all of my resisting thoughts. It was so powerful, this connection, that my legs failed to hold me while his arms held me up. Only after a few minutes did it hit me that something wasn't right about this. I pulled away and looked at him… only to realize what I'd done! I pulled away and out of his arms. With a look of complete shock, a hand flying to my mouth, I turned and ran out the door.

* * *

Still in a daze from what had just occurred, I stood there like an idiot for a few minutes.

"That's it people!" Harry said. "Goodnight everyone!"

That woke me up. Z… She ran out the door and into the night! It wasn't safe! Without a second thought, I turned and ran after her. As I feared, I couldn't see her anywhere in the club. So, I looked outside. Her purse was on my bike, but she was missing! I cursed under my breath and revved the engine. Then I tore out of the parking lot. I took to the streets, my eyes searching for her, for the woman I'd finally decided that I loved! Why had she bolted? What had frightened her? Cursing loudly, I hit a button on my bike.

"Alfred!" I called.

"Yes, Master Dick?"

"Can you trace Docxema?"

"Yes, Master Dick. Is she missing?"

"Get my Robin stuff ready."

"Right away, Master Dick."

Then I clicked it off and rode for home. I had to find her!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

I sighed as I leaned against the tree behind me. Dick would be upset and worried about me. But, seeing as to how I didn't know my way back, I'd just as well just stay here. It was a miracle that I found the garden again. It was so beautiful here, even at night.

"Docxema," came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned and saw Robin. "Dick's been worried sick about you! What were you thinking, running off like that?"

I sighed. I didn't want to explain this to him, but something told me I should.

"Explain your actions to me," he pleaded. I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I wasn't thinking," I told him and looked away. I stood up and walked a little ways away. "I was too shocked to think."

"So you kiss him and then vanish because you were shocked?" he asked, summing it up. I nodded with a small smile.

"As strange as that may sound," I answered. Then I lost my smile. "I shouldn't have kissed him at all."

"What are you afraid of?" Robin asked, coming to stand in front of me. He tilted my chin up to look at him. His eyes were searching mine for answers.

"A lot of things," I told him. "I'm not who he thinks I am."

I tore my chin away and stepped back.

"It's not safe for anyone to get close to me," I said softly, letting a tear fall down the side of my face. Though my face was to the ground, I know he saw my tear. A gloved hand cupped my face and brushed away the tear.

"Now why wouldn't it be safe to get to know you?" he asked. This time, I couldn't pull away, couldn't bring myself to do so. I also couldn't lie anymore.

"Because I'm not human anymore," I answered. A startled expression crossed his face. "That fire was set on my house to kill me, or send me running back to Them for either protection from the world or for a vengeance I will never have. They kill without a thought all those who mean something to me. Dick knows of Shimori Labs, but he doesn't know they succeeded with two of us, Rebekah and myself. Rebekah is safe enough because she has no destructive abilities whereas I can't even grow slightly angry without something terrible happening."

I managed to pull away and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"I can't control it," I said, tears now pouring down my cheeks. "I can't control any of it."

I paused, letting Robin put his arm around me comfortingly as he sat down next to me.

"My fear for him is not that They will get him to get at me, but that I will destroy another loved one in a moment of uncontrolled fury," I whispered. "His greatest danger… is myself."

Robin was silent for a while, simply holding me and comforting me. Finally, once my tears were spent, I managed to pull away from him and stand up.

"I should get back to the manor," I said softly. I didn't want to go back and face Dick, but I knew I had to. Robin stood.

"I'll take you," he said. I nodded and he went to pass me, but I grabbed his hand and halted him. He turned and looked back at me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said softly, letting my hand touch the side of his face. "For listening to me."

He was still for a moment, looking into my eyes. Then, very slowly, he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. A level of comfort, desire, and love came over me, one I'd never felt before. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, letting my hands rest on his chest. He turned to pull me right up against him, making me aware of nearly every contour of the front of his body. We broke and kissed again. This time, he begged entrance and I gave it. As he set to exploring my mouth, I let my hands slide down to feel his abs. My legs gave way under the power of his kiss and he held me up with one muscular arm. He picked me up slightly and walked towards something. Then I found myself pressed up against a tree and him. This was a very intoxicating position! I could feel his need in every movement he made, moving his hands to stroke my side and hold my thigh. He broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down my neck, causing a burning sensation to grow within me, a burning desire. Then he sought my lips again and kissed me once more. I was melting under his touch, his powerful desire.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as he pulled away, breathing heavily like me. He flipped open an unusual looking phone.

"Robin," he answered.

"Did you find her?" came a muffled voice. He got his breathing under control.

"Yes," he answered. "She's just fine. I'm going to take her back to the Wayne manor shortly."

"Good. Until then, Robin."

He then hung up and turned his gaze back to me. I was trembling… I didn't want to stop this… amazing feeling! He gave me another small kiss, then pulled back, giving me a moment to try and get my feet underneath me. As soon as I was sure I could walk, I stepped away from the tree.

"We'd best-"

"Get you home," Robin finished with a smile. I smiled back. "And Docxema?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't worry about talking to Dick tonight," he said. I frowned in confusion. "I'll speak to him on your behalf."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again," I said. He just smiled and then gestured me to lead the way to the door.

* * *

I felt like I was on top of the world! After I'd gotten Z in bed, I went to the Bat cave and changed back into normal clothes. She did like me back! Granted, it was my mask that found out and got to make-out with her, but she liked me back! I felt like I could soar if I wanted to!

"Wanna get your head out of the clouds, Romeo?" asked Becky. Instantly, I looked at her. "You do realize that she believes Robin and Dick to be two different people, not one and the same?"

"How long have you known?" I asked, surprised.

"Since tonight when you left in such a huff in black and red leather," she replied. "Your secret's safe with me, but we've got bad news on the criminal front. Poison Ivy escaped prison."

My insides froze. The unseen eyes in the garden… could they have been her?

"I have no doubts whatsoever that her problems just got doubled," she said after looking at my face. "I'm betting Poison Ivy saw that display of yours (whatever it may have been) and will be plotting to use Z against you."

I felt panic rising in my mind.

"She's in danger because—"

"Don't even go there," Becky stated. "She was all ready in danger. Poison Ivy will be almost no threat to a pissed off Z. Trust me. If she tries kidnapping or something of the like, she'll regret it three minutes later."

"But in the alley the other night, she didn't use her powers!" I argued, forgetting that Becky knew nothing of that incident. Becky smiled.

"That's because she was more afraid than angry," she replied. Then she sighed. "Get some rest. We'll worry about that dragon tomorrow."

I nodded and vanished to my rooms. Once there, I thought over the kisses we'd shared… This day had been perfect.

* * *

I lay in bed the next morning, looking up at the ceiling of my room, rolling the other day over in my mind.

I kissed him.

I kissed Robin… and Dick…

And it had felt nearly the same.

Was it possible that they were one and the same? They both make me feel the same way… Safe, loved… free…

Robin knew about me now… And he told Dick… or did he?

With a groan of frustration, I got up and glanced at the clock. It was a half-hour until breakfast. I smiled slightly and took a shower. Then I did my make-up, hair, and dressed simply for the day. It was a beautiful day. Then I walked down to the hall for breakfast. Everyone was waiting on me again.

"Good morning, Z," Becky greeted. I smiled.

"Same to you," I replied, taking my seat. Breakfast was a blur as no one said anything at all. After we ate, I grabbed Dick's hand before he could get very far.

"May I speak with you?" I asked. He nodded with a smile. So, I led him out to the backyard. There, I relaxed with his hand in mine. We stopped under a tree for shade. "About yesterday—"

Dick covered my mouth with his hand.

"You needn't explain," he said. "Robin all ready did."

Well, there was my confirmation. Either he was talking about himself in third person or they really WERE two people. I smiled and gave him a kiss right there and then. I pulled away after a few minutes, a few minutes too soon according to his face.

"That's for walking out on you yesterday," I said, then let my hands rest on his chest. His eyes were smoky. "And this is for understanding."

With that, I gave him a much deeper, much richer kiss. I let the love I felt for him flood the kiss. He responded with just as much fervor and my legs gave way under me again. We broke and kissed again. This time, he stormed my mouth, taking my sanity from me. I pulled him closer, feeling all of him. Only then, did I notice that his body had the same contours of Robin's! And he kissed the same way! I gave a small smile, but kept my discovery to myself. He would reveal himself in time. Now wasn't the right time. I pulled away and took a breather.

"So… wanna go anywhere today?" I asked. He smiled and gave me another small kiss.

"You have to work today," he answered. "Or else I would."

I chuckled.

"Giving me a ride?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Z!" Becky yelled. "Your boss wants you to come in early!"

"Like when?" I called back.

"Like now!" she answered. "Are you coming?"

I looked at Dick and then sighed.

"Sure," I answered. Then I walked back towards the house. "Meet me out front in ten."

"Of course," Dick replied. I smiled and walked up to my room and changed into my uniform. I swallowed my shudder of distaste. My boss was a Neanderthal. It was official. I walked out the front door and Dick was waiting. He quirked a brow at my uniform, but said not a word. I rolled my eyes in response.

"My boss is a sexist pig," I stated, getting on the back of his motorcycle. This was awkward because it made my skirt slide way up. Then, Dick handed me his jacket.

"Put it over your legs," he said. "No one gets to look that far under your skirt but me."

I laughed and obeyed. Then I placed my arms around his waist and let him drive me away. I smiled and looked at him after we pulled up to my work place. He stopped and turned off the engine and turned around to look at me.

"Now, call me when you get off work," he said, pulling me into a kiss. I smiled and complied, letting him have me as he wanted at the moment. When he released me, I smiled and kissed him softly before handing him back his jacket and getting off the bike.

"See you later," I said, then walked into work. I heard him drive away and smiled. "Mr. McCarthy?"

"Welcome, my dear," came a female voice. I whipped around and my eyes widened as I saw my boss, dead on the floor. I gasped and stepped back, slamming into something big. Instantly, I felt something wrap around me! The redheaded woman walked up towards me.

"So, you're the heartthrob of Gothem's beloved Robin," she said. My heart was racing against my ribcage.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What on earth do you want with me?"

"I am Poison Ivy," she said. "You are simply a means to an end. Thanks to your precious Robin, I was left to rot in prison for three years! Using you as bait, I will lure him into a trap and kill him once and for all."

My eyes widened. Then I got an idea.

"Why would you want to kill him when you can make him suffer?" I asked. Her eyes went to mine. "I mean, I don't know anyone that didn't take revenge in a way that would really mean something. You want to make him regret messing with you, don't you?"

"What's your point?" she asked. "Your angle?"

"No angle," I replied. "I lose either way. At least one of us should win. Don't you have a more torturous way for him to die, something that will really make him scream in anguish?"

I watched her role that over in her mind. Slowly, I felt whatever was holding me slowly loosen it's grip. Then, it finally released me.

"Look at you, Poison Ivy," I said, walking up to her. "Plotting to use me against him when you can do so much better… Do you not possess a certain herb that drives men crazy? Draw him to you with me, then keep him helpless with your herb! He'll go through anything to get a little of you, wouldn't he?"

I walked around to her other side.

"You could trap him in an eternal nightmare," I whispered suggestively. She looked at me.

"And you would wish him harm?" she asked.

"No," I answered. "But I highly doubt I could stop you!"

She mulled that over and then she smiled victoriously.

"You will come with me, no arguments?" she asked.

"No arguments," I answered. "Lead the way… But you might want to make a phone call before you do."

With that, I handed her my cell.

"You'll want him to know that you have me, no?" I asked. She took the cell and looked through my contacts. I directed her to Dick's name in my phone so she dialed.

"Ready to go home all ready?" came Dick's voice.

"Hello Dick," Poison Ivy said. "I hear you know Robin."

"Where's Z?" he asked, his voice going cold, though you could hear a hint of fear in his voice.

"She's here and well," she replied. "For now. If you want her back, have Robin meet me at the fifth warehouse of Warf Drive. Tell him to come alone or I'll kill her."

Then she hung up. I gave an almost impressed look.

"Not bad," I said, taking back my cell. "Why the warehouse?"

"That's where I've created my tropical paradise and where he will meet his end," she said. I turned before rolling my eyes so that she couldn't see. This was going to be a long wait. She was so full of herself. At the same time, I wished that I was able to control my powers. I could have destroyed her by now, were I angry! I sighed and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW OF! IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT IN THE MOVIE, IT'S MINE!

* * *

I was scared to death and furious at the same time! How dare she get herself caught! What about her power?

_ She was more afraid than angry._

Damn! I would have to save her!

I roared through the streets on my bike, drawing closer and closer to the warehouse. I wasn't fooled. I was walking into a trap. I had on my rubber lips (two layers) so that I was protected from her horrendous kiss. Alfred had also given me anti-herb protection so that Poison Ivy couldn't use her herb to boil my blood. That didn't mean I couldn't pretend like it worked. In fact, it was best that I would act as powerless as ever, though I had back-up on the way. I'd left Bruce a message telling him all of this and telling him not to come after me until fifteen minutes had passed. That would give me ample time to save Z.

"Right on time," came a feminine voice as I rolled into the parking lot. It was via an intercom. "Come on in, Robin."

So, I entered with caution. Shortly, I smelt the herb. Thankfully, Alfred knew his sciences well. I was immune, but I acted otherwise.

"Welcome to my new home," she greeted, slithering over to me. I knew well that it was only a matter of time before I got what I wanted. She reached up and ripped off my first layer of rubber lips, just as I'd predicted. Then she smiled and pulled me by my collar towards the clearing. Then I saw her. Z was up to her neck in vines, all of them ready to squeeze. She looked at me through warning eyes. Then I remembered. I had to make her mad. I looked at Poison Ivy. Gritting my teeth and growling in annoyance, I reached over and I kissed her, making it a deep one. She was so surprised that she opened right up to me. Swallowing my disgust, I took her fully into my arms, making her weak in the knees. I felt her swoon, but held her in my kiss. Every piece of me wanted to retch at this motion, but I let my hands roam over her body. She was completely powerless against me.

SNAP! SNAP! SHHH!

I released her, turning around, only to immediately drop Poison Ivy and back away. Z was glowing bright blue, figures like flames wrapped around her body. Poison Ivy looked in the direction I'd been looking and her eyes widened in horror. Without a second thought, I threw myself behind a rock, and just in time! Scorching heat in blue flames flew past me on both sides, heating the rock to an unbearable level! I watched as all of the plants disintegrated before my eyes, watched as the blue flames receded and normal flames remained in its wake. Slowly, I got up and looked around the rock, only to freeze as I saw two crimson eyes, inches from mine. I knew, instantly, this wasn't Z. Her hair was anti-gravitational, flowing in the air around her in an inhuman way. The air around her crackled and then, I found myself thrown backwards into the wall.

"You DARE to place HER ABOVE ME?" she cried. Her voice wasn't even hers! It was cold and cruel, full of hate and rage. With a little struggle, I got to my feet and then darted behind a few more rocks. Once there, I tried to plan a way to reach her.

EARLIER BEFORE HE LEFT

_ "You're going after her, aren't you?" Becky asked. I nodded, putting my mask on._

_ "I have to," I replied. "I love her."_

_ "Remember to make her mad and then Poison Ivy will no longer be a problem."_

_ "I'll try to do that."_

_ "Oh, honey, making her mad is no challenge! Make her jealous! Pretend to have fallen for Poison Ivy and that will royally piss her off."_

_ I shuddered at the idea._

_ "But if you make her mad, know that she will stop at nothing to kill you," Becky warned._

_ "Then what do I do to calm her?" I asked in frustration._

_ "Show her that you love her and none other," Becky answered. "Show her in the way that only you CAN!"_

_ "How?" I asked._

_ "I don't know," she answered. "Only you will know what you have to do."_

BACK TO THE PRESENT

With a small sigh, I knew what I had to do. I ripped off the rubber lips I'd worn to defend myself against Poison Ivy. I dodged to another pile of rocks and then crawled to another. She was still looking at the original rocks I'd hidden behind! Now was my chance! I darted out and up behind her. As if sensing me coming, she whipped around and I captured her lips. She fought me at first, then, slowly, the fight left her and she gave in to me. I pulled away for a moment and looked into her smoky emerald green eyes.

"I love you," I told her, making her eyes widen for a moment, then calmed down and smiled. She placed a hand on the side of my face.

"I love you too," she said, then kissed me fully. I smiled and kissed her back. After a moment, she pulled away. Both of her hands were on the edges of my mask, her eyes on mine as if asking permission. I nodded and she smiled, slowly lifting up my mask. For a moment then, she was surprised. Then, she just smiled.

"I should have known," she said, then pulled me into another kiss. This was it. She… was mine.

* * *

I looked on the destruction of what had been a warehouse and shook my head in wonder. What on earth did this? Then I saw Dick and Z in the middle of it all, but something was off. Since when was Z's hair anti-gravitational? And where was Poison Ivy?

"Wow… he DID follow my advice," Becky said, stepping up beside me. Then she raised a hand and a pile of ash once again formed Poison Ivy. She gasped the breath of life, only to be shushed by Becky. "Are you trying to ruin the mood?"

I looked at Becky in confusion.

"What happened here?" I asked softly. Becky opened her mouth to explain, but Poison Ivy beat her to it.

"That GIRL is what happened!" she cried. "All my beautiful plants, burned to a crisp!"

"Aw shut… up," Becky said in disgust. Then the flames all of a sudden died out! I looked at the middle of the scene, only to see that Z's hair was back to normal and she was smiling at Dick.

"I love you," he told her. Becky gave a small squeak of excitement.

"I love you too," Z replied to him, then kissed him. After a moment, she pulled away and looked into his eyes and her hands went to his mask. He nodded and she lifted it up, only for a smile to grace her features.

"I should have known," she said, then kissed him again. I turned my gaze away from the awkward scene and then looked at Poison Ivy, only to find her missing! Instead, Becky's gaze was on a bottle in her hands.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, unsettled. Becky smiled.

"Do you remember Shimori Labs?" she asked. I nodded. "Z and I were the two successful experiments from that lab. Z's all destructive, few healing powers. I, on the other hand, have no destructive powers at all. I was created to balance her out. Without me, she would run the show. This is all her doing. This bottle I just created to hold a miniature Poison Ivy. She won't be troubling anyone ever again."

"Does Robin know this?" I asked. Becky smiled and nodded.

"Z unwittingly told him last night when he found her, which is how he knew that she loved him back," she replied. Then she glanced at the two lovers. "If you two are done over there, we have to get back. There's a party tonight, or did you all forget?"

Z and Dick broke apart and smiled at Becky.

"We're coming," Z called, then waved to me. "Hi Batman! Long time not ever see."

I chuckled at that and Becky shook her head.

* * *

I smiled as I saw Dick and Z vanish towards the end of the party. This didn't surprise me at all. They'd been trying to get alone all evening, but she just attracted far too much attention. I exchanged smirks with Bruce. They'd want to be left alone for the rest of the night.

Wordlessly, I led him to my room. We both knew what was coming, and we both wanted it. I loved him so very much… We entered my room and then, with his back up against the door, I pressed up against him, reaching around him to lock the door as I kissed him with all the love I possessed. He responded, just as I'd predicted, with just as much fervor. After a few minutes, I felt my legs go out from underneath me. He didn't even have to think, he just caught me and held me against him. I broke and then kissed him again, letting him take me by storm. His hands were roaming my body, touching practically everything he could reach… Then he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and carried me a little ways, laying me down on the bed. I looked into his beautiful eyes, breathed the same air, and I knew… I was ready… for him and him alone…

THE END


End file.
